


When Human Bodies Break

by Multifandomfuckfest



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfuckfest/pseuds/Multifandomfuckfest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo wakes up from his first surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Human Bodies Break

Rose was sitting by the Doctor’s bedside waiting for him to wake. She couldn’t help but think of the irony of their whole situation. Usually it was her human self he was waiting on but this time his one heart, part human body had proven that he truly will age and tire out. It was a thought that scared her, a thought that she didn’t want to focus on.  
Holding his hand Rose felt when the Doctor began to stir, “can you let a nurse know he’s awake and maybe get some water,” she asked Jackie nicely.  
“Yeah,” Jackie sighed, “make sure his highness does as told and eats the bloody cracker,” she reminded Rose, “I have to check on the sitter anyways.”  
Petting his tussled hair back she couldn’t help but smile when the Doctor’s brown eyes blinked open meeting hers, “good morning sleepy head. Your surgery went well,” she explained. Pulling the crackers out of their cellophane wrapping Rose was ready, “you need to eat this,” she said handing him the cracker as he reached up for it.  
The Doctor put it in his mouth taking a bite and scrunching his face in distaste, “ow,” he whined.  
“Okay, eat the cracker,” Rose encouraged knowing that a little pain was normal.  
The Doctor waved the cracker aimlessly, “I’m not hungry,” he mumbled as he shoved his mouth full with another bite. “I’m thirsty,” he complained.  
“They’re bringing you water,” she soothed as he pulled the half eaten cracker out of his mouth.  
Hiccupping, his body jerked causing him obvious pain, “Ow, I want water,” he hiccupped again.  
“It’s on its way,” she reaffirmed.  
He tried to move, “sit still,” Rose instructed unable to believe how like a child the Doctor was. It had taken her forever to talk him into the surgery. And even with multiple doctors and her promising never to leave his side she had still found him in the bath tub covered in ice attempting to remove his own appendix with local anesthesia he had stolen from the Torchwood medical floor.  
“It hurts, can I sit up,” he moaned.  
Rose rolled her eyes at how big of a baby her mighty time lord was, “in a minute. I’ll see if they’ll let you up,” she promised.  
“Did the doctor send you,” he asked. Rose had never known a question could strike the fear of God into her like those five words, “ma’am, you are eye candy,” he mumbled trying to hand her the crumbling cracker. “Wow. You’re the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen. Are you a model?”  
It took everything in her not to freak out, to stay calm and remember that memory loss was normal when first recovering from anesthesia. That and it was the Doctor’s first time under so it would most likely take him longer. “Nope. I’m going to be right here with you,” she giggled, “eat your cracker,” she told him again.  
“Who are you,” he pushed.  
She took a deep breath, “my name is Rose. I’m your wife,” she began to explain.  
“You’re my wife,” he squeaked. “Holy shit,” he exclaimed as she burst into laughter. “Dang. Cool,” he noted as if in disbelief, “how long?”  
Rose rolled her eyes, she reached over patting his head, “just eat the cracker you’re waking up,” she reminded him.  
“Do we have children together,” the Doctor questioned.  
Children, something they had definitely talked about. In fact, something she had been rushing home to tell him when she found him in the tub, “not yet,” she beamed.  
“Oh man. I’d love to try with you. Have we kissed yet,” he rambled on.  
What a randy bloke he turned out to be, a randy one that paid off in all the right ways, “keep eating your cracker,” Rose repeated like a broken record.  
He put the cracker in his mouth taking another bite, “oh its hard baby, it’s hard,” he protested. “Do we call each other baby,” he paused, “how long have we been married,” the Doctor inquired.  
“A long time,” Rose shook her head at how unbelievably cute he was being.  
“Oh my god I hit the jack pot,” he exclaimed trying to smile but turning out into a wince instead.  
Biting back a smile Rose watched him carefully, “eat your cracker,” she said again.  
“Man you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” he declared. “Wow your teeth are perfect. Turn around for a couple seconds,” he prodded.  
Cheeky fellow Rose thought, “no eat your cracker,” she once again pushed this time taking his hand and using it to put the cracker in his mouth.  
However, this only added to his thoughts, “were married. Wow I get you that ring? For that I must have been really liking you,” the Doctor ranted continued.  
“Yeah, you do, now eat the cracker and pray that I don’t tell my Mum about this or you’ll never hear the end,” she warned.  
The Doctor’s face sobered, “Jackie’s here,” he worried.  
Well, at least Rose knew one thing that would always terrify him back to the presence, the proximity of her Mum. “Yeah, just be lucky she took my phone so I couldn’t work,” Rose whispered as she Jackie walked back in the room with a nurse.


End file.
